


Tsundere Boy’s Birthday Bash

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bakery, Behind the Scenes, Birthday Presents, Character Study, Dessert & Sweets, Family Bonding, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plushies, Romance, Weddings, also featuring slight spoilers for rabichats, based on the vae cards, except in candy form, other i7 members are included of course but briefly mentioned, promise rings, the ioriku will come soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: A flash fiction collection featuring Iori Izumi and the things that made him special, more so during the big day ahead.Written for Iori’s B-day Mini Week via i7 B-day Prompts on Twitter.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 26





	1. That Certain Rabbit - Day 1 (Cute Things)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the mods responsible for managing the page so that I would get my creative juices flowing. Decided to write a series of flash fics because yeah, I only have the energy to do that kind of stuff more so when the prompts are given two weeks before Day 1 on Iori’s part.
> 
> Without further ado, let’s start reading. 
> 
> Extra note for the Day 1 flash fic: Yes, the shuffle talk between Iori and Ryuu is just too cute. Please, give it a read if you can.

Iori has been a huge fan of Usamimi Friends, especially that certain dark blue rabbit named Roppu-chan.

Mitsuki would always see him holding that plushie back when Iori was still a kid. Whenever he feels happy, lonely, or even sleeping. One may say that the adorable companion was connected to Iori’s delectable desire to be immersed in such cuteness.

But with Iori’s goal of maintaining his cool perfectionist persona, it had become increasingly difficult to keep such desires under wraps. There was always the excuse of taking anything with that mascot as the focal point for ‘practical reasons’. Not to mention that Iori was terrible at lying as he would find himself giving in to satiating to that inner childish side of his time and time again. Whether it would involve spending part of his allowance money in acquiring the merchandise, gazed at the collections on display, or even becoming exuberant at the sight of that adorable rabbit as part of the bento lunch that his brother meticulously crafted. That habit of his would be impossible to let go even as the year passed by.

Thus meeting up with Ryuu at the Usamimi Friends shop during the Shuffle Talk project was, in a way, a refreshing experience. It was proof that it may not be so bad becoming his past kid self now and then, more so when opening up to someone who was not part of the seven-man group. 

Perhaps the next time Iori would stumble upon something cute such as that lop-eared rabbit mascot, he may be more willing to embrace that side of him with less shame even when he was now grown up. Until then, only time will tell. 


	2. Charm - Day 2 (Behind the Scenes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only wish that there’s at least one account on what’s going on behind the scenes of Wish Voyage, but then again… 
> 
> Yes, I’m talking about the UR cards in-game. Plus, this is where the IoRiku hints are starting to come by.

His silver-gray eyes lingered on the small teddy bear charm bearing the similar shade on its fur, dangling on the handle of the open rectangular suitcase. Part of the music video for Wish Voyage is a compilation of still shots of all seven members sitting down on the luggage bags, mainly to keep up with the airport theme. Iori would admit that whoever designed the bags must be paid extra as compensation. But still, the addition of that small adorable bear as part of the theme for Iori’s photo…

Not that Iori would have a choice, as much as he would hate to admit in an attempt to keep his perfectionist self intact. He and Mitsuki were the ones having those charms. Those were a sign of their childhood long way back before their climb to fame as IDOLiSH7 members. The brothers were now grown up, but there was no perfect road on progress. There were still doubts, shortcomings that must be worked upon. But what mattered was that he was no longer just a solitary being, the hidden assistant in the shadows. He was now surrounded by those who appreciated him for who he was, flaws and all.

Especially that certain red-head, who was both a dream and nightmare for him all at once.

“What matters is being a natural on camera. Strike them dead with your charm, Iori-san,” Tsumugi advised. 

His only reply was a nod, though there was a small smile gracing his lips, before moving forward to get ready. The true fans were his inspiration, the beacon of hope, aside from his groupmates. The other six watched him as he sat down on that suitcase. Iori’s booted feet rose with his hips slightly tilted, his gloved hand close to caressing that handle with the bear charm. He was internally nervous but steeled himself to take a deep breath as he faced the camera, letting his natural aura flow as the shot was taken. 

One day, that personal charm of his would evolve into something much more touching. But for now, that would do. His cool persona with touches of vulnerability would be shown through that photo alone. And sure enough, that goal was achieved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 will be posted tomorrow, and it will be a cute one, so watch out for that.


	3. The Cake Plan - Day 3 (Family - Fonte Chocolat w/ Mitsuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, nothing but a little teasing to keep family ties strong.
> 
> Plus, the birthday cake for the 2020 birthday set looks gorgeous. And the IoRiku hints are still going. A bit more prominent, this time.

It was another busy day coming to a close at Fonte Chocolat. Iori turned the sign from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ as Mitsuki was cleaning up the front, making sure that everything’s arranged. The siblings came there on their day-off since the parents needed the extra help they could get, more so when the customers were clamoring for the special macaroons. Not to mention that they were a limited item and it was a huge hit with social media raving about them. They were sold out a few hours before closing time. 

As much as Iori would hate to admit, he was deflated when he wasn’t able to taste them. Not even one of the flavors.

It was a good thing that Mitsuki was able to save a box full of those macaroons just in case. Aside from the bitter flavor of coffee, which suited well to Iori’s cool image, there were also sweeter variations as well. In particular, the strawberry one was included, matching well with-

“Ne, Iori. Your birthday is coming soon. Is there anything you want to have for your cake?” Mitsuki asked, tying the box securely so that it would be delivered together with the other goodies. Even the rest of their group mates deserve a taste, although it would certainly be Tamaki who would end up consuming the contents of the entire box without the portion control.

“Well, it can be anything as long as it is practical,” Iori replied. He double-checked to make sure that he wouldn’t forget anything before the two would head back to the dorms in an hour or two.

“Maybe you want some rabbits on top?” the older brother suggested with a cheeky grin. 

Boom. The weak spot located. Iori blushed hotly.

“That is not practical, Nii-san!”

“Hmmm… Strawberries can work. That way, Riku will be happy.”

“Wait, why is Nanase-san included in the plan so suddenly?”

“Because he is your boyfriend and I am sure that he will give you the best birthday present ever,” Mitsuki then hugged Iori. “Ah… I’m so envious and happy at the same time.”

“Stop with this charade! Let’s just head back to the dorms!”

But still, it may not be so bad. Strawberries did remind him of that ray of sunshine, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 will come around next.


	4. In Full Bloom - Day 4 (Feathers - IoRiku VAE AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be treated as a sequel to 'Serene Moment', but it can be read independently. I want the wedding to be extra special.
> 
> And yes, the VAE cards are just too pretty. ><

The meadow was currently a blanket of red flowers, the shade matching the bird’s dearest bride. The special moment was a magical one, with the motifs fitting well for the occasion. While the bride looked lovely with the robe signifying his beauty, the groom’s outfit has feathers with flowing sleeves.

Like a bird ready to take flight, soaring towards the sky. But also coming back to the flower whom he adored and even protecting him from harm. The flower’s growth was anything but smooth. There was the danger of wilting, to become ruined by the cruelty of life. But still, no matter what, the bird was always there, being there for him no matter what it takes.

And that was what made the wedding a special one. There was a lot of complexity as to how and why the bird would always feel enamored at the sight of that flower. But still, it may not hurt to leave some questions unanswered for now. Answers may come around through simple means, after all. 

Lithe fingers, with the shining gold band attached to one of them, lifted the veil draping the flower’s face. With a smile gracing the bird’s visage, he slotted the blue flower close to the ear. The red-haired male giggled, touching the petals that were soft under its touch. The same gold band was on the ring finger, signifying the promise of forever.

And the smile brightening the flower’s face was like the plant in full bloom as he spoke the word of thanks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be up tomorrow.


	5. Impromptu Promise Ring - Day 5 (Free Theme - Happy Birthday!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m talking about the ring pop candy and it exists.
> 
> Today's the actual birthday for the tsundere boy himself and his Rabbitube video is just so adorable. Kudos to the people responsible for making the project a reality. Seriously, feel free to watch it; it'll be worth 8 minutes of your time if you do.

“Iori, you may open your eyes now.”

The festive day had begun for the birthday boy, with the cake and food set on the table located in the common area of the dorms. Yet, as everyone else chatted away, Riku was the one dragging Iori away to a spot away from the others. With his eyes closed, of course. As Iori’s gray eyes slowly lifted open, however, he was greeted by an unexpected sight.

On his boyfriend’s hands was a pack of ring pop candy. What a sweet treat, but quite cheap.

“Nanase-san… I did lecture you about the importance of saving money, correct?” Iori glared, close to becoming a scolding parent.

“I remembered! But this time, I was stuck on what I should give you plus it would still be a bit too early for you to have a real promise ring. I want our next step to be special but you and Tamaki are still in college, so…”

Riku was pouting a bit, a small blush coating his face. To be fair, another reason was because of Tenn being a bit too overprotective towards his brother again and also being a bit too suspicious of Riku’s relationship with Iori. Not to mention that he didn’t want to be lectured about going a bit too far with how much they exposed their relationship in the public since they were both idols, after all.

The birthday boy sighed a bit, though a minuscule smile lit up his face. “Unbelievable…” he said as he opened up the wrapper, revealing the strawberry-flavored lollipop that resembled the center gem for the ring. He slotted the ring onto his middle finger, which fitted perfectly, and gave the gem a small lick.

What a sweet treat. However, considering the size of the crystal lollipop, it would take a while before that would be finished.

“Plus, you told me about the promise that I shall become a superstar. I am still hoping to repay you in any way that I can so-”

But Riku was cut off by Iori kissing his lips. It lasted for a few seconds before pulling away, Iori now blushing as well. “Better not to think about it too much. It will be a waste not to appreciate your effort, after all. Thank you,” he said.

Perked up by such words of gratitude, Riku tackled his partner with a hug. Truly, he was glad. “Thank goodness. Though, shall we head back to the others now?” he asked before letting go.

The reply was a nod, together with a hand on the shoulder. Both from Iori himself. “Yes, we should,” he said.

Secretly, Iori thought that relishing in how close he was towards his boyfriend was a sweet treat by himself. He deserved to be selfish, even just for this one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last one for the b-day prompts. For those who stick with me till the end, thanks a lot. Your support is quite appreciated at this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you guys enjoyed this first installment.
> 
> Here's my Twitter if you guys wanna see me fangirl about i7 and other stuff in general: @divergent_idol


End file.
